


Fathers (and Surrogates)

by CMMLovr



Series: Newsroom Fanfic Challenge 2015 [3]
Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: AU, Charlie / Will friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMMLovr/pseuds/CMMLovr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's dad dies sometime during the episode '112th Congress' rather than during Season 2. Lucky for Will, he's got a great surrogate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fathers (and Surrogates)

** Fathers (and Surrogates) **

“It’s been a while since we’ve done this, Will,” remarks Charlie quietly, sipping slowly at the after-show bourbon he customarily shares with his favourite anchor.

It’s been an hour since Will has wrapped his coverage of the Congressional Elections, and he sits comfortably in front of Charlie’s desk, a glass of bourbon in hand. They’d briefly considered joining the others at Hang Chew’s, but had opted against it when Charlie suggested a quieter place to wind down after a hell of a week.

“Well, it’s not like it’s been an easy few weeks, Charlie. I mean, I’m actually trying to get to know an entire staff, and that’s hard,” he gripes with a chuckle.

“Speaking of getting to know people…” drawls Charlie, smirking lightly.

“Christ, Charlie, if this is about the dates I’ve been bringing here – I’m keeping it off page 6, aren’t I?” splutters Will indignantly.

“For now,” concedes Charlie primly, “but I was actually wondering about Mac.”

“What about her?” Will’s eyes narrow suspiciously, and flash dangerously at the mention of his ex-girlfriend and current EP.

“All I’m saying is that you seem to be on better terms these days – seem to be pursuing the same story, as it were.” Charlie’s eyes sparkle with mirth as he regards Will closely.

“Same story, different angles,” replies Will sullenly.

“Ah yes, the newly-found, soon-to-be-forgotten _Wade._ ”

Between them, Charlie’s unspoken implication hangs silently in the air. Before Will can respond, his phone buzzes in his pocket, disrupting the natural stillness and comfort of the room. Yanking the offending piece of technology out of his pocket, Will glances at the screen, a cold crash of dread sloping down his spine as he reads the word ‘Dad’, brilliantly lit on the screen of his phone. Gesturing to Charlie, he excuses himself from the conversation before answering the call.

“Yeah?” he says with a touch of impatience. He hasn’t heard from his father in years, and supposes that he wants to chew him out over whatever-the-fuck he said to upset him this time. Instead, he’s greeted with his youngest sister’s voice, his face registering his surprise at hearing it.

“Will, is that you?”

“Yeah, Ellie, what’s the matter? Why are you using Dad’s phone?” murmurs Will tiredly, aware that Charlie is watching him curiously. Curiously, but unobtrusively as ever.

“He’s gone, Will. Died on us during your broadcast, but we didn’t want to call – knew that this one was an important one.” Will is uncertain if the bitterness he detects in his sister’s voice is due to grief or anger at his absence. Either way, he remains silent, not knowing exactly how to respond to the unspoken accusation in her voice. For now, he focuses on his sister and not the news she’s just laid one him – he can’t think about that yet. “Look, I know that the two of you never really patched things up after mom died, but – the funeral’s in a couple of days’ time, Will, and I think he’d have wanted you to be here for it.” She sniffles quietly, reminding Will of dark nights when he’d held her and his other siblings tight, protecting them from the man whose funeral she’s asking him to attend.

“I’ll try my best, Els, honestly – I will. I just – I can’t make any promises, alright? ‘M sorry, Ellie.”

“I understand. I just thought I’d ask. Look, I’ll call again tomorrow with the details, okay? I love you, Will.”

“I love you too, Ellie. And I’m sorry, truly sorry, that you’ve had to do this alone.”

He hears the phone click off without another word, and suddenly, Charlie’s presence seems stifling. Knocking back the last of his bourbon, he meets Charlie’s eye almost numbly before saying, “I’m sorry to cut this short, but I gotta go.” His voice is fatigued and Charlie assumes that it has more to do with the winding down of his Election Night high than the phone-call he’s just witnessed.

“Hot date?” he asks wryly, trying to lighten the dark mood that seems to have stolen over Will’s frame.

“Something like that,” replies Will absently, feeling his tiredness and the rawness of his emotions after covering Election Night and the news about his father. Not to mention, Mac’s new beau, Maggie’s unsolicited advice and, well, all the shit that’s been piling on lately. He stands to leave, smoothing down his jersey and jeans, but ends up staring ahead of him, instead. A photo of Charlie and his grandsons that has an honorary place on Charlie’s bookshelf has caught his eye and he can’t help the pang of grief that grips his heart as he mourns what he’d never had.

“Are you alright?” asks Charlie with concern, noting the moisture that has gathered in the corners of Will’s eyes.

“Hm?” he replies absentmindedly, “Yeah, I just – fuck. He’s dead, Charlie.” Will’s voice shakes slightly, and it doesn’t take long for Charlie to figure out who exactly Will’s talking about. After all, he is one of two people in the world that Will has ever told about his past, and he can’t think of anyone else upsetting Will this badly – especially after a killer broadcast like the one he’d just done.

“That was your sister on the phone.”

“Yeah, Ellie. She’s a good kid – well, not a kid anymore but, y’know -”

“You feel guilty for leaving her.” A statement, not a question. Charlie’s always been able to pinpoint Will’s emotions, regardless of whether or not Will himself is aware of them.

Will meets Charlie’s eyes miserably, trying desperately not to cry as he nods once before ducking his head away from Charlie’s observant gaze.

“You shouldn’t.” Charlie claps a gentle hand to Will’s shoulder, trying his best to comfort him.

“Easier said than done,” whispers Will finally. His voice is hoarse and his throat throbs with the effort of swallowing his tears. This is stupid! He feels stupid for thinking that someday he might’ve figured things out with his Dad – forgiven him for what he’d done. But now that it’s impossible, he wishes that he’d had the loving childhood he’s sure that Charlie’s grandkids have. He sighs almost forcibly and thinks that a lot of things are easier said than done, including forgiving Mac.

“It’s not your fault, Will. You did your best – you’re a good son and a better brother – it’s not your fault.”

“I should’ve forgiven him when I had the chance,” he replies dully, his eyes fixed on the carpet in Charlie’s office.

“Then do it now – go to his funeral and lay him to rest. Then, let everything go in the knowledge that you did the best you could.” Charlie is gentle but firm, his tone betraying his sympathy as he grasps Will’s shoulder lightly.

“Thanks, Charlie. I appreciate this – I guess I just need some time.”

“Take it. You did a good job out there tonight, Will, and I couldn’t be prouder of you if you were my own son.”

At his words, Will loses the small modicum of composure he’d managed to maintain, clenching his jaw against the sobs that claw their way up his throat. Beside him, Charlie tugs Will’s shoulders towards him, pulling him into a tight, comforting embrace as he rubs his back consolingly and waits for the worst of his tears to subside. His heart breaks for his friend, knowing the painful history he had with his father.

“You’re going to be fine, Will. You’re going to go to the funeral, put this to rest, and then you’re going to come back and drink as much of my bourbon as you need to.” Will chuckles wetly, pulling himself away from Charlie before thanking him quietly. Charlie nods, waving a hand as if to say ‘it’s nothing!’ before smiling gently at his friend. “Are you going to be okay?”

“I’m going to be fine,” replies Will, “I’m going to go to the funeral and put all of this behind me, and then I’m going to take you up on your offer because I’ll probably have finished all the liquor in my apartment by tonight.”

Charlie allows Will to get completely shitfaced in his office before sending him home in a cab. Even if it isn't the most practical thing to do late in the evening, it makes him feel better knowing that Will didn't get drunk alone - that he was there to support him in case things got to be too much for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this guys and I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, please leave a comment :)  
> This was written based on LilacMermaid's Newsroom Fanfic Challenge 2015 March prompt: John McAvoy died at another time.  
> I hope I've done it justice!


End file.
